


How I met my Selkie Spouse

by Bodacious_Boudica



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Folklore, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Seungkwan was still glancing longingly at the coat from under his long lashes."I want it," he said quietly."But I can't buy it."Could his voice be any more perfect? Hansol felt himself getting a bit light headed.But suddenly his words registered. Seungkwan wanted the coat, but he couldn't buy it. But Hansol could. It was perfect. He'd buy the coat and woo the guy.





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the most amazing prompt ever by @howtobangyourmonster over on Tumblr.

[Selkie prompt of awesomeness](https://howtobangyourmonster.tumblr.com/post/170196296378/thenotsoscarydemonboy-howtobangyourmonster)

Hansol had always been a bit of a free thinker and something of an impulsive odd ball. He loved the freedom that came with his job as a freelance photographer. Getting to travel all over the world taking pictures was his idea of a dream job. His latest bout of spontaneity had brought him to Jeju Island, in March. During the rainy season. When it rained.

This had lead him to his current predicament, looking for a stall or store that sold outwear. He'd eventually found a stall in a deserted corner of the market place that suited his needs.

But what was weird was Hansol could've sworn he'd been this way before and there hadn't been a store there.

'Ok weird' he thought to himself pushing open the door.

A bell chimed overhead and he was assaulted by the heavy scent of incense.

Looking around the dimly lit store Hansol saw no one.

A large counter stood off to the side. Turning slightly Hansol saw a veritable mish mash of clothing on racks and on shelves. There seemed to be no sort of order to how the clothes were arranged.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Turning he saw a guy his age smiling widely and waving at him enthusiastically.

"Hello hello my name is Seokmin! How can we help you? "

“We?" Hansol asked confused.

"Yes we," a second voice piped up from behind him.

Startled, Hansol whipped his head around in time to see another guy pop up from behind the wooden counter.

"I'm Soonyoung!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"I'm here to help!"

Hansol couldn't help but feel that everything Soonyoung said came with an exclamation point at the end.

"Well I'm looking for a coat," Hansol trailed off apprehensively.

"Yes, a coat. You look like a coat man." Seokmin said rubbing his chin in a contemplative manner.

"We have just the coat for you. Follow me," Soonyoung said stepping out from behind the counter.

As he followed Soonyoung deeper into the store, Hansol took note of the curious collection of merchandise in the store. It seemed that along with clothes, the store was stocked with cutlery, crockery, herbs, crystals and old books. Everything was arranged in a haphazard manner. When Hansol asked Soonyoung about it his reply was shockingly simple.

"Everything is arranged alphabetically of course!"

Waving his hands about, he gestured to different items.

"See amber beads, basil plants, black pants, blue shirt. Its like a library, but a library of stuff, so completely different. Each time we get new stock we just make space and there you go! Perfectly simple system really, we're thinking of patenting it actually."

All Hansol could do was blink at the explanation as he followed Soonyoung deeper into the store.

As they walked down multiple aisles, Hansol could've sworn he heard someone else in the adjacent aisles rustling and moving things.

But he kept getting distracted by Soonyoung's mutterings.

"Now where did we put it? Did we sort it under coats or jackets or pelts?"

Hansol's eyes widened in alarm. Pelts?

"Actually, you know this looks good," he said desperately grabbing the first vaguely appropriate garment he saw.

"That's good, if a bit thin." was Soonyoung's observation as he eyed the pink jacket critically.

"But it should work, if you wear it over your hoodie."

Hansol looked down at the pink jacket in his hands and resigned himself to having to wear multiple layers under it to stay warm.

"But seriously, I have the perfect thing for you. If I can just remember where I stored it."

Unfortunately Soonyoung seemed determined to find this mystery item for Hansol.

Soonyoung resumed his one sided conversation

"It came in on a Tuesday morning, but that has nothing to do with anything. It was brown, but I'd decided colour sorting was getting dull, I mean there's only so much space right?" he turned to look at Hansol as he strode ahead. Narrowly avoiding a box of saucers, Soonyoung quickly side stepped, causing Hansol to come to a halt.

" Yes! That's it Seungkwan!" he exclaimed.

A muffled thud was heard the next aisle over as Soonyoung turned and strode purposefully toward the noise, with Hansol trailing him.

As they turned the corner, Hansol came up short, brought to a halt by the sight before him.

Someone was kneeling on the floor frantically trying to pick up fallen objects. One of which looked to be a saucepan, lying on its side half covered by what looked to be some kind of fur coat.

As Hansol stared, the other person bent over even more, arm outstretched underneath a rack patting about for something. This action brought the person's ass to perfect viewing range. And boy what a view it was. Round ass cheeks cupped by dark denim. It wasn't just any ass, it was life changing ass. Hansol knew he was staring but he couldn't drag his eyes away. He gripped the pink jacket in his hands tightly. It was either that or reach out and touch that ass.

Eventually - too soon in Hansol's opinion- the figure straightened up holding sea shells in their hands.

Looking behind them, they noticed they had company. If Hansol had found the ass almost irresistible, it was nothing compared to the face.

Round cheeks dusted with a pink blush and kissable lips hanging open in surprise the man on the floor looked like every one of Hansol's dreams come true.

Their eyes met for a moment and held. And held some more.

The moment was broken by Soonyoung.

"I knew it! Here it is!" he crowed excitedly.

He bent over and picked up the saucepan and the fur coat.

"See. Perfect right?!"

Hansol glanced to the side and couldn't help but grimace at the coat. It was definitely not his style at all.

He heard a gasp and noticed the beautiful man, still kneeling on the floor holding the seashells, looking at the coat forlornly.

Soonyoung also seemed to realise there was someone else besides Hansol there, though how one could ignore the beautiful man was beyond Hansol.

"Oh yes, this is Seungkwan," Soonyoung introduced the man.

"And this is, you know what? I never even got your name. I've been calling you coat guy in my head."

"Hansol, Chwe Hansol," was blurted out.

"Oooookay, James Bond much? So what do you think? Isn't this coat just the best?!"

Hansol glanced at Seungkwan who had stood up and placed the sea shells on a low table.

Seungkwan was still glancing longingly at the coat from under his long lashes.

"I think maybe Seungkwan wants to buy the coat?"

Seungkwan looked at him with wide eyes, biting his lower lip.

"I want it," he said quietly.

"But I can't buy it."

Could his voice be any more perfect? Hansol felt himself getting a bit light headed.

Suddenly his fantasy of the two of them getting married and having two point four kids and at least five dogs dissolved as Seungkwan turned and stomped away.

Hansol wanted to chase down his soon to be future husband.

But suddenly his words registered. Seungkwan wanted the coat, but he couldn't buy it. But Hansol could. It was perfect. He'd buy the coat and woo the guy.

"OK I'll take it," Hansol quickly agreed.

He grabbed the fur coat off the rack and marched toward the payment counter, eager to pay and catch up to Seungkwan.

Soonyoung followed behind, chatting eagerly. At the counter Seokmin simply smiled enigmatically as he rang up Hansol's purchases. He then pointed out Seungkwan moping around outside the store.

As soon as he'd paid for both coats, Hansol hurried out the shop door. Chasing after Seungkwan before he could disappear among the market crowd.

"Seungkwan! Seungkwan! Wait!"

Hansol wasn't too concerned about what other people thought of him. In that moment, the most important thing was to ensure that Seungkwan got the coat he wanted.

Seungkwan stopped and turned, staring at Hansol open mouthed.

Coming to a stop before a blushing Seungkwan, Hansol held out the fur coat.

"Here, don't forget this."

When Seungkwan didn't react, Hansol gently took his hand and laid the coat over his outstretched arm.

Seungkwan stared up at Hansol with large dark eyes. Hansol felt his stomach swooping and his pulse tick upwards. He could hear the rush of blood in his ears.

Suddenly Seungkwan reached up and with gentle hands guided Hansol's face towards his own.

When their lips touched Hansol literally saw flashing lights behind his eyelids. When had he even closed them?

"Thank you," was whispered against his lips before Seungkwan kissed him again.

Firm hands gripped the front of his hoodie and Hansol felt like they were the only things keeping him from floating off in a cloud of rapture.

Once again Seungkwan broke the kiss. Hansol was embarrassed to admit he leaned forward a bit, trying to chase those heavenly lips. A light press of a finger against his pursed lips stopped his forward momentum.

Opening his eyes again Hansol saw Seungkwan looking up at him with a saucy smile.

"Hmmm delicious," he stated licking his lips.

"I could get addicted to that taste."

Hansol felt his underwear shrink about two sizes.

Seungkwan laughed prettily, it sounded like bells and honestly, Hansol was half gone on this guy already.

"I'll see you tomorrow, to continue this date," Seungkwan said with a little wink.

"I need to get you a gift to say thank you for this."

As he said this Seungkwan raised the fur coat between them.

"It's really not necessary," Hansol was quick to reply.

"Oh but to me it is. Trust me, you will enjoy yourself."

A finger traced down the centre of Hansol's chest, before Seungkwan turned to walk away.

" Wait! Where must I meet you? What time? "

" 9am, at the market entrance. Wear that pink jacket of yours and dress very comfortably."

With that, Seungkwan kissed the tips of his two fingers before placing the same fingers on Hansol's lips. Then he turned and sashayed off.

Hansol stood there clutching his newly bought pink jacket, fingers against his lips. As he watched Seungkwan's magnificent ass slowly get further and further away he realised he'd just fallen hard and fast.


	2. Swept me off my feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan proceeds to woo Hansol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is heavily inspired by Verkwan's Jeju date earlier this year  
> Also Haenyeo are pretty kickass, check out the article.

[Seungkwan's Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bjd0f_FDBTQ/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ezr7s4f8pbgr)

[Jeju montage](http://hanwooz.tumblr.com/post/174435584499/verkwan-in-jeju)

[Jeju-do](https://seventeenville.tumblr.com/post/172227863557/seungkwan-vernon)

[Jeju clips](http://blackzatanna.tumblr.com/post/174727547840/verkwan-trip-to-jeju-go-and-check-my-channel)

[Seungkwan with his mom and sisters ](https://goo.gl/images/ovHznd)

[Haenyeo](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haenyeo)

 

When his pelt had been stolen, Seungkwan had all but given up hope of finding a mate. It had been foolish of him to leave his pelt unattended, but he'd grown lax. Those damn goblins had been sure to take advantage of his error in judgement. Ever ones to make a profit, they had sold his coat out from under him.

His pelt had eventually wound up in Seokmin and Soonyoung's store. While they were generally benign wizards, the laws of magic had prevented them from simply handing Seungkwan back his coat.

When Seungkwan arrived home with his pelt in his hands and the taste of Hansol on his lips he was elated. His mother and sisters were understandably over the moon too.

As soon as he'd explained that a handsome young human had bought his coat from the wizards and then ran after him to give it back, his sisters had practically swooned at how romantic it was. It was straight out of a Selkie romance novel. His mother had smiled proudly at him when he told her he had set up a date for the next day.

While he recounted the tale to his sisters for what seemed like the fiftieth time -he was ecstatic so sue him-his mother had returned with a well worn leather bound book.

"Here my son, this book has been passed down through our family, it will help you woo your mate. It covers a wide range of scenarios, study it well."

His oldest sister JinSeol had laughingly complained that it was unfair that the baby of the family had already found his mate.

" Maybe you should leave your coat lying around for a cute stranger to find next time we go diving then!" was SoJeon's teasing reply.

"Yah! Have respect for your Unnie brat!" JinSeol stuck out her tongue at SoJeon. The teasing quickly deteriorated into JinSeol chasing SoJeon around the house demanding respect from her younger sister.

Seungkwan and Mrs Boo simply rolled their eyes at their antics. This was par for the course with those two, always poking fun at each other.

Later that night in bed Seungkwan pulled out the book his mother had given him. It looked old, the cover worn.The title was faintly spelled out in looping script 'The care and wooing of your human mate.'

Seungkwan opened the book and started reading, determined to win the heart of his mate.

Xxxxxxx

**Step 1: Take it slowly**

_While Selkies are raised with the concept of Soul mates humans are a bit of a strange species. So don't overwhelm them with a proposal on the first or even second encounter_

Meeting Hansol the next morning and not proposing right then and there was very strange. Seungkwan knew that humans marked their intended mate, or spouse as humans called them, with a ring.

Hansol looked so adorable in his multiple layers, bundled up against the cold. His hair covered with a cap and a pink blush on his cheeks that matched his pink jacket. Under the jacket he had on a hoodie and jeans with a pair of sneakers. Seungkwan really couldn't be held responsible for kissing him on the cheek as soon as he saw him.

"Puntual and good at following instructions, exactly what I look for in my man."

Hansol's blush deepened.

"Well then, let's get this day started. We are going to have so much fun!"

Seungkwan linked their fingers together and tugged Hansol along.

Oh yeah he had this playing it cool thing completely down.

 

**Step 2: Show your mate you can provide for them**

_Humans are fragile things, they cannot breathe underwater, or hold their breath for long periods of time. This vulnerability hinders their hunting abilities. As such, you will need to be the provider in this relationship._

His mother and both his sisters were haenyeo, traditional female divers.They obviously had a leg up on their human counterparts due to their Selkie heritage. But just because Seungkwan wasn't as good as his sisters and mother, didn't make him a completely terrible hunter himself. He simply preferred doing his hunting on another hunting ground.Haggling in the market place was his special skill. Out bargaining and out manoeuvring filled him with the thrill of the hunt. He'd never quite gotten used to the slippery feeling of live fish and eels in his hands or been able to hold his breath long enough to really make free diving for abalone a worthwhile endeavor. He wasn't a slouch, he could hold his breath for at least 2 minutes, but his mother and sisters both averaged at least 4 to 5 minutes.

Seungkwan knew all the best dining spots on the island and he made sure to introduce Hansol to as many as possible that first day. They started off snacking on rice porridge and abalone in a sunny spot. As they ate, Seungkwan scolded Hansol for skipping breakfast.

"I couldn't eat, I was too nervous about today," Hansol confessed.

"But why were you nervous?" Seungkwan asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just really want to make a good impression on you." 

"Hansol, you couldn't make a bad impression on me even if you tried. From what I've seen so far, you're pretty much perfect."

Seungkwan gave Hansol's hand a soft squeeze, while gazing deeply into his kaleidoscope eyes. He then turned is attention back to his bowl of food and completely missed Hansol staring at him dumbstruck.

'See I can do this subtle thing. I totally didn't tell him I was pretty much a sure thing and that he' smy soul mate,' Seungkwan gave an internal fist pump.

Next stop was a pop up restaurant that sold seafood ramen, the old lady stirring the pot used to dive with Mrs Boo before her arthritis got too bad and had a soft spot for Seungkwan. She made sure to wave them to the front of the long queue when she saw them. No-one dared complain. As she dished up for them she made sure to add an extra ladle and a wink to Hansol's serving. She gave Seungkwan a conspiratorial smile when she dished his portion along with a not so subtle thumbs up behind Hansol's back.

She looked even more impressed by Hansol's good manners as he bowed deeply and thanked her once they had finished eating.

After all that delicious food Seungkwan's sweet tooth was hankering to be satisfied. The Tea museum was the next logical destination, their ice cream was to die for. Plus Seungkwan got to stock up on his favourite tangerine tea. Hansol had insisted on buying him the tea after he had admitted his love for tangerines.

Watching Hansol licking on a green tea ice cream had all but killed Seungkwan. His mind had been filled with all sorts of impure thoughts. He had so many other more interesting things for Hansol to lick on. Seungkwan had gotten his own back though as he'd vigorously sucked on a straw, making sure to hollow out his cheeks as he'd enjoyed his milkshake. He'd also casually thrown in an off hand comment about being able to hold his breath, just to see Hansol blush.

They'd ended off their gastronomical adventure at a haenyeo owned and run restaurant. It opened later in the day for the supper rush and served freshly caught seafood. They shared a seafood hotpot as they chatted. Seungkwan received many impressed looks from the other Selkies working at the restaurant. News of him finding his mate had spread like wildfire in their close knit community. So far Hansol had managed to impress everyone they had met.

 

**Step 3: Spend time getting to know your mate**

_The difference between humans and Selkies extends beyond just biological differences. Humans are raised with some very strange concepts and mating rituals. Take time getting to know your mate, speak to them and ease them into the subtle differences between your species' mating rituals. Speak to them, get to know more, they are your soul mate for a reason. Take the time to discover all the many ways in which you complement each other as you woo them._

In between all the eating Seungkwan made time to talk to Hansol, find out his dreams and aspirations. They started off with a stroll in the park. Hansol had brought along his camera and took artful snaps of the scenenery. As the day continued, they spoke for hours. They went on a couples' zip line ride, it gave Hansol a chance to laugh at the ridiculous faces Seungkwan made, pretending to be scared. As they took a walk on the beach and waded in the shallows Hansol took so many pictures of Seungkwan, he got a bit shy when Seungkwan demanded to see them all. When Hansol eventually handed his camera over, Seungkwan kept gushing at all the beautiful scenery shots. Hansol had even managed to take a wonderful panoramic shot from on top of the zip line platform. Seungkwan had stared at the snaps Hansol had taken of him during unguarded moments in the day with wonder.

"Wow! My Hansollie is a really good photographer!"

That got them talking about careers and dreams. Hansol was a bit undecided and admitted this to Seungkwan. He told him he was currently employed as a freelance photographer.

"So that's why you're so good!"

Seungkwan had then proceeded to tell Hansol of his dream to be a performer. He could sing, dance and act and was hoping to break into the entertainment industry.

"I know I'm a lot older than the average hopeful, but it's always been my dream to perform, whether on stage or in front of a camera."

Hansol couldn't help but feel that Seungkwan was a born performer. All through the day Hansol had been captivated by Seungkwan, watching him react to everything around him was very entertaining. He'd made exploring Jeju-do a riot! His over the top mannerisms and genuine joy in sharing his island had kept Hansol enthralled.

"Maybe you could try your hand at being an MC?" Hansol suggested.

"MC?"

"Yes, or a variety show host. You are very entertaining and the camera loves you."

Hansol had barely refrained from adding 'and so do I' to that sentence.

Seeing the way Seungkwan had lit up at the suggestion made Hansol realise just how deeply he had fallen for this man. They just clicked in some way and Hansol couldn't imagine his life without him. 

Hansol did the only thing he could do in that moment, he leaned forward and kissed Seungkwan.

Even with the bulky camera pressed between them, it ranked right at the top of his best kisses of all time. Only the first kiss that they'd shared yesterday ranked above it.

They only surfaced for air because of the catcalls from some middle aged haenyeo in diving suits still out in the late afternoon. Usually Hansol was a lot more circumspect in showing his affection, but with Seungkwan he wanted the world to know he was gone on this guy. It was official Hansol had fallen hook line and sinker.

**Step 4: Introduce your mate to your pod**

_Integrating your mate into your pod can be tricky, especially if they are human. Make sure you ease into the first meeting._

"Hi guys we're home!" Seungkwan called as he walked into his home, Hansol in tow.

They both had been loath for the day to end. After the stroll on the beach they had clung to each other, unwilling to go their separate ways.

"Why don't you come over to my house?" Seungkwan had suggested innocently. Hansol had stumbled from the rush of blood from his head to his crotch at the images conjured by this suggestion.

"My mom and sisters are dying to meet you."

Hansol quickly quashed his impure thoughts. Meeting the family so soon? Seungkwan had been looking up at him with large pleading dark eyes, Hansol had simply nodded before he was aware of what he was doing.

"Wonderful! I'll call them right now."

Next thing he knew Hansol was getting off a bus outside a quaint seaside cottage.

Three women joined them in the room, all of them bore striking similarities to Seungkwan with their eyes and round smiling faces.

"Hello, you must be Hansol," the older lady greeted him.

"Good evening Mrs Boo." Hansol attempted to bow but was swept into a motherly embrace.

"Hi there, I'm JinSeol, Seungkwan's eldest Noona," a pretty woman with long dark hair introduced herself.

"I'm SoJeon. Feel free to call me Noona."

"Noona!" Seungkwan hissed embarrassed as his sister with the red hair laughed at him.

"Stop teasing them you two," Mrs Boo scolded.

"Come come supper is ready, let's eat. You are both growing boys."

"Eomma, we've been eating all day!" Seungkwan protested.

"I made crab, your favourite."

"Oh my gosh, Eomma! My mom's marinated crab is the best!"

"I knew we'd be celebrating tonight," Mrs Boo said with a smile.

Sitting down and enjoying a meal with the Boo family was an amazing experience. The food was great and the company even better. Standing at the sink in the kitchen doing the dishes later on, Hansol was struck by how domestic he and Seungkwan were. Hansol didn't want the night to end.

The women excused themselves, claiming an early start for work the next day.

"But you are more than welcome to stay the night Hansol, we have a guest room," Mrs Boo informed him.

On that less than subtle note she and her daughters left Hansol and Seungkwan alone together.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting and joking. The perfect end to the perfect day

As he turned in for the night Seungkwan was even more convinced than ever that he and Hansol were perfect for each other.


End file.
